


1,001 Nights Is Not Enough

by shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars



Category: Starkid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Babies, F/M, Purest Fluff There Is, v-day present for ollie, yes i made them jafar and sherrezade??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars/pseuds/shipsthatcouldshowyouthestars
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!this is for ollie, my love. thank you for everything.this is my pining for you.happy v-day, my love.it's brief but i hope you and everyone love it!
Relationships: OC/OC, OC/OC (mentioned)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1,001 Nights Is Not Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [showstoppingnumbrr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/gifts).



> HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!  
> this is for ollie, my love. thank you for everything.  
> this is my pining for you.  
> happy v-day, my love.  
> it's brief but i hope you and everyone love it!

**_“He’s brilliant as he’s handsome,_ **

**_And handsome as he’s kind_ **

**_He is at once familiar and unknowable_ **

**_To the frightened girl, he meets along the way-”_ **

Ame being forced into the drama club was probably her best shot at proving she loved Denver to everyone. So, when their school decided to put Twisted on, she immediately tried out for Sherrezade.

That, plus Noel’s student-director role, landed her in the role of Sherrezade and Denver in Ja’far’s. Of course, it made her heart soar when Denver saw the cast list with their names listed as the couple.

“Ames, Ames, we got them!” His voice had cried out, grabbing her hands tightly. Ame smiled, just kissing him softly and reminding him that she was doing this 100% because she wanted to do more with him.

Of course, opening night had gone a bit rocky prior to the show. Ame had had physical therapy for her shoulder, which had used cupping, which left bad bruises on her shoulder, which could be seen through her costume. She was lucky Aurora could cover the marks for her. When the mic pack wouldn’t stay on, Aurora came to the rescue yet again by clipping it to her tighter.

When the scene with A Thousand And One Nights came on, Ame’s heart was racing as the music started up. She opened her mouth, focusing only on Denver and the words coming out.

_ “I know a thousand tales _ _ to fill a thousand nights _

_ But now another story comes to mind _

_ A noble, young vizier ascends to wondrous heights _

_ He's brilliant as he's handsome, and handsome as he's kind _

_ He is at once familiar and unknowable _

_ To the frightened girl he meets along the way _

_ And to the girl's surprise, something in his eyes _

_ Beckons her to know him and inspires her to say _

_ I want to know your story _

_ I want to know your past _

_ So tell me slowly from the start _

_ Leave out no detail _

_ Savour every part _

_ I want to know your story _

_ So make the story last _

_ I want to know each twist and turn _

_ Tell me all I've missed _

_ I've so much to learn _

_ For when it comes to stories _

_ I thought I knew them all _

_ Now I'm face to face with one _

_ I can't seem to recall..” _

Ame was watching Denver, who seemed like he was struggling to keep himself together. She laughed softly, him wheeling around in his Ja’far costume made her more relaxed as they acted out the scene. 

_ “The young vizier had come to help inspire change _

_ But fate had planned an unexpected twist _

_ Within the palace walls he discovered something strange _

_ And found the missing part of him he didn't know he missed _

_ She is at once a comfort and a mystery _

_ To the callow man she meets that fateful day _

_ She's beautiful and wise, and something in her eyes _

_ Beckons him to know her and inspires him to say _

_ I want to know your story _

_ I want to know your past _

_ I want to know your future too _

_ Fill my days and nights _

_ With the tale of you.” _

Finally, Ame helped him up so he could get ready to kiss her, just like they’d practiced. She trailed her free arm up his side, letting it rest so her hand was on his cheek.

An arm around his waist, his arm around her, his fingers ghosting her lower back as they kissed, the music swelling in the background. They pulled away much too eary for their liking, but they had to sing the last lines, or it wouldn’t look good.

“  _ A thousand and one nights with you is not enough to spend _

_ So let's make ours a story with no end _

_ So let's make ours a story with no end…” _

Ame rested her head in the crook of his neck that night, lying down in his bedroom as Charlotte cleaned and Noel was talking to Aurora on the phone. The two had washed off the makup and Denver had spent minutes trying to get rid of her bruises from PT before settling down with her.

  
“I hope our story never ends, Den-” Ame whispered as Denver kissed her forehead gently.

“I hope it never ends too.” He whispered, his fingers trailing her arm. “Make it last, right?”

“Make it last.”


End file.
